DOS AMANTES
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: tercera y ultima entrega de mi trilogía "DOS EXTRAÑOS" GRELLIAM


_**tercera y ultima entrega de mi trilogía "DOS EXTRAÑOS"**_

* * *

Veinte minutos, veinte minutos de retraso, William suspira por enésima vez al ver su reloj, en realidad ya lleva media hora esperando en la cafetería como buen ingles, la puntualidad por encima de todas las cosas, llego al dichoso lugar diez minutos antes, pero el pelirrojo ya tiene 20 min. de retraso _"tal vez debió ir por el a su casa como tenia planeado"_,

_"Solo diez minutos más"_, se dijo a sí mismo William, aunque no debió de sorprenderle la impuntualidad de su ex colega. William no había ordenado nada aun, _"estúpidos yanquis, no sirven otra cosa que no sea café", _el paladar del exigente gerente Londinense solo gustaba de beber té con leche o crema, pero no café. El segador de cabellos obscuros suspiro con fastidio una vez más, una rápida mirada a su reloj le dijo que ya habían pasado 15 minutos más, William dejo unas monedas para pagar su cuenta, pero antes de que que se levantara de su asiento, una chirriante voz lo llamo.

_**-Will!, oh, lo siento tanto... Espera, te llamo luego... ¿Will?.-**_ Grell se disculpaba y hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo, era difícil saber a quien se dirigía.

William quedo en un estado de parálisis no era que lo que tenia frente a sus ojos no fuera Grell, de echo era toda la esencia del pelirrojo, "rojo y atrevido", pero no era el Grell al que estaba acostumbrado a ver. "_un joven alto pero no mas alto que el mismo William, muy delgado, facciones masculinas aunque finas y el maquillaje en todo su apogeo, esas largas pestañas postizas, labial rosa en los labios, pero... una playera negra con cuello en "V" que muestra su bien tonificado pecho plano, un dije con forma de cráneo cuelga de su largo cuello, pantalones entubados a la cadera sujetados a ese delgado cuerpo por un cinturón ancho y unas botas altas rojas "masculinas" y una chaqueta de cuero roja, William se alegra de que Grell al fin se deshizo de esa horrenda gabardina de Madam Red. _Indudablemente es Grell, esa sonrisa de Cheshire reluciente como siempre, pero el moreno esperaba encontrarse con un pelirrojo más... "femenino", con un vestido tal ves, ¿a caso Grell había cambiado?, o ¿este siempre fue el verdadero Grell?. Aunque William tenia que admitir que este Grell Sutcliff versión masculina le gustaba mucho, tal vez más que Lady Grell.

**_-Will".-_** Grell llamo nuevamente.

_**-¿Eh?-**_ William salio de su trance.

**_-Oh Will, lo siento tanto, el trabajo ya sabes nunca hay tiempo para socializar.-_** dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

Ambos hombres pidieron algo muy ligero, café y un panecillo para Grell y William jugo, ambos estaban muy emocionados, un reencuentro después de tantos años, no sabían que hacer ni que decir, algo tonto, a sabiendas de que con anterioridad vivieron juntos.

_**-Dime Will, ¿que te trae a América?.-**_ cuestiona curioso Grell.

_**-Trabajo.-**_ dice secamente el moreno.

_**-A caso se trata de ¿Sebas-chan?.-** _Grell enarca una ceja curiosa y algo molesta, con anterioridad se encontró con ambos demonios, se encontraban huyendo, diferencias con los segadores. Grell sabia que estaba mal pero fue inevitable entablar una amistad con ambos.

_**-Hay rumores sobre que se traslado a Norte América, con su amo, como sabes, las alimañas deben ser erradicadas de inmediato.-**_ Dijo William como si no se tratase de nada importante aunque Grell estaba molesto.

_**-Bien.-**_ Dijo secamente Grell haciendo una seña de desdén con la mano izquierda dando a entender que no le interesa.

_**-¿Los has visto Sutcliff?-**_ William no podía ser engañado.

**_-Bueno, hace mucho, no te voy a negar que ese mocoso se ha puesto muy guapo, pero nunca como mi Sebas-chan._**- dijo Grell como una colegiala enamorada.

**_-Sabes que es traición ocultar el paradero de los enemigos ¿no?.-_** William dice en un tono algo amenazante.

_**-William, William, William.-**_ Grell niega con la cabeza en símbolo de decepción.

**_-Usted no cambia ¿cierto? señor gerente..._**

_**-...Me encuentro a un viejo amigo, después de años sin verlo y este en lo único en lo que piensa es en el trabajo.-**_ Grell suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz por la frustración. William trato de hablar y disculparse Grell tenia razón, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

_**-Bien, ya que te empeñas en hablar del trabajo... tengo que decirte, soy gerente de la división de E.E.U.U.-**_ dice con emoción la parca roja.

**_-Debo decir que me asombras Sutcliff.-_** William no mostró emoción en su comentario.

_**-Supongo... que me hizo bien alejarme de ti William.-**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo, el ambiente se sentía tenso, se suponía que seria una agradable comida pero las cosa no estaban saliendo nada bien.

William esta a punto de contestar ante ese comentario pero una melodía extraña interrumpe la platica, el celular de Grell comienza a sonar, el pelirrojo contesta, discute un poco con quien se encuentra al otro lado de la linea.

_**-Disculparme un momento Will.-**_ Grell se levanta de su asiento y sale del lugar.

Un suspiro, la resignación, y la decepción ahora... ellos eran... dos extraños, pasaron de ser amigos, a amantes y ahora a desconocidos, ¿como fue que paso?. Cinco minutos, Grell sigue hablando afuera del local, William lo observa detenidamente. El moreno paga la cuenta decide irse, no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido en la vida.

Es grosero, no se despide, ¿pero cuando no lo ha sido en le pasado?, William sale de la cafetería y camina en sentido contrario al de Grell.

_**-Te he dicho que no, ¿a caso no pueden funcionar sin mi?... ¿eh?... espera, te llamo después.-**_ El pelirrojo se da cuenta de que su ex-amigo se marcha y termina de inmediato la llamada, corre tras William.

William no quiere admitir que se siente mal, no quiere admitir que aun tiene sentimientos por Grell, que los ha tenido todo este tiempo, de repente algo detiene su avance, alguien lo abraza por la espalda fuertemente.

_**-Will... por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes... otra vez.-**_ Grell alcanzo a William y lo abraza, tiene un nudo en la garganta. William se paraliza por la repentina acción de afecto desesperado que muestra Grell, hace un momento se veía tan seguro de si mismo y ahora el volvía a ser el mismo, la alegría por así llamarlo regresa al "alma" de la parca obscura. Ambos se abrazan y besan tiernamente pero con desesperación, se necesitan, sus cuerpos se reconocen, no son dos extraños, son dos amantes, que se han esperado toda la vida.

* * *

**_¿y bien?, ha sido todo, se que quieren lemon perooooo no aquí, jajajjaa prometo mucho lemon, mucho y tal vez algo hard para la secuela de "SHINIGAMIS Y MINIFALDAS". Aaaahh y ya estoy planeando un SebasxCiel, ese no tendrá lemon pues apenas estoy conociendo a la pareja y no quiero arruinarlo, sean me pacientes._**

**_gracias._**


End file.
